


Big Baby (The Little Man Remix)

by JackyJango



Series: Remixes [13]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Attempt at Humor, Attempt being the key word, Charles Xavier has a Ph.D in Adorable, Charles is a father, Domestic Fluff, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, Erik is a Sweetheart, Established Relationship, Family Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Implied Mpreg, Kids, M/M, Omega!Charles, Poor Charles, dadneto, well in his own way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-05-20 18:10:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19382023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackyJango/pseuds/JackyJango
Summary: Just think about it, Charles. Raven's words echo inside Charles' mind like a terrible song playing louder in your head the more you try to forget it.Do you even have the time for it? Erik's busy working and you’ve got a lucrative tenure at the University. Where do you even have the time to dedicate to a baby?Besides, what do you even know of being a parent, Charles? Being a father? Have you had any experience with children at all?





	Big Baby (The Little Man Remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Little Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2574368) by [Sophia_Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_Bee/pseuds/Sophia_Bee). 



> Though this is set in the Omegaverse universe, there's very little mention of it.  
> Thanks to the amazing [rei](https://irelise.tumblr.com/) for the read through and inputs!
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D  
> Cheers!

_Just think about it, Charles_ **.** Raven's words echo inside Charles' head like a terrible song stuck on repeat. 

  _Do you even have the time for it? Erik's busy working and you’ve got a lucrative tenure at the University. Where do you have the time for a baby?_

 

Time is not of concern at all. Erik and him have known each other for ten years now, dated for eight of those and married for five. Charles has recently been promoted as the head of the Research wing of the Genoshan University, which has traded his classes for a tonne of paperwork and given him a lot of flexibility. It also leaves Charles largely at his disposal. And Erik… well, Erik is a metal sculptor, and even though he works for Frost, nothing can stop him from being at his own disposal. This is the best time as any to have a baby.

 

_And what about Erik? Have you discussed this with Erik? Is he okay with it?_

 

Of course, Charles had discussed it with Erik before talking to Raven. Erik's his mate for crying out loud. In fact, Erik was the one who had pointed out to Charles that he had been losing his sense of purpose of late. And that's when the epiphany had hit Charles. He’s an Omega in his late twenties-- on the verge of hitting thirty in five months; he has had his share of fun in life, and now it’s time to build a family of his own. He wants to be a father, wants to hold a tiny bundle of life in his arms that’s a perfect blend of Erik and him. A little girl or boy with his eyes and Erik’s hair, with his temperament and Erik’s quick wit. A little life that he can call his own-- or perhaps, several of them.

Erik had been beyond supportive when Charles had brought up the matter with the former. He even set up his workshop in their backyard so that he didn't have to travel all the way to Frost’s in town. Charles considers himself lucky for having found an Alpha that supportive. 

 

_Besides, what do you even know of being a parent, Charles? Being a father? Have you had any experience with children at all?_

 

Granted that Charles does not have any experience with Children (even though he likes to believe that his students are his own, he secretly agrees that-- as Erik likes to remind him often-- they’re grown ass adults). Charles may not know anything about being a father, but thanks to their step-father, the great and late Kurt Marko, he knows exactly what a father shouldn’t be.

Still, he cannot shake off Raven's words. It circles in loops in his head as he drives home from the restaurant.

 

_Children are hard to control, Charles. They're stubborn little buggers._

 

All Charles wants when he reaches home is a scalp message from Erik and a nap; instead he's almost hit in the face with a tablet by his Alpha.

‘What's this?’ Charles asks looking at a picture of a black monstrous motorbike on the said tablet with big metal tubes running on its sides that resembles gills on a fish.

Erik grins with a lot of teeth in response--the kind of grin that is a sure sign of trouble.

The same kind of grin that had left them stranded in a cabin atop the Alps in college. 

‘It's my birthday in a week', he says with a suspicious amount of glee..

‘And?’ Charles raises his eyebrows in question.

‘And... I have decided to gift myself that motorbike!’ Erik points at the tab in Charles'.

Hand. ‘All paid for. Arriving tomorrow.’

‘No.’

‘No?’

‘Absolutely not! You’re not getting a motorbike’. Because Erik drives like a man. And am in Erik's hands is a certain death machine. No, Charles is not worried about his husband’s safety. While Erik can control metal, others on the road cannot; especially when Erik’s driving at 150 km/hr without any regard for traffic rules.

Of course, Erik gets furious and holes up in his workshop and doesn’t turn up for dinner that night.

When the delivery boy arrives the next day with the bike, Charles gently nudges the boy’s mind to mark the order as ‘cancelled’ and return.

Erik's mercurial temper hits the spike, and he stops speaking to Charles entirely. He doesn't eat anything, or drink the extremely bitter coffee that Charles dutifully prepares every morning and evening and places in front of the workshop. Erik doesn't even come to sleep in their bed, reverting to sleep on the cold workshop floor. He’s acting like a child denied a bicycle on his birthday. Except that, Erik isn’t a child, and he’s being denied a motorbike, not a bicycle. Charles won’t tolerate such behaviour.

Eventually, however, his love for Erik spirals and wins out. The fact that Erik isn’t eating a bite and sleeping on the cold concrete floor pinches his heart. And the fact that his bed is cold and lonely without Erik and that he’s terribly missing his mate’s scent catalysis his actions. 

On the night before Erik’s birthday, Charles places a key to the motorbike and a note beside a sleeping Erik and kisses his head. ‘Happy Birthday, you crazy man. I love you.’

He drapes the blanket he’d been carrying with him over Erik’s shoulders and switches off the light, knowing full well that Erik will be in his arms the next day.

 

_Plus, they want your attention at all times. Remember how you constantly complained about babies crying on the bus? They’re a public menace!_

 

All Charles had wanted to have was a quiet, romantic dinner. It was their anniversary, for heaven’s sake. But maybe because such a thing involves Erik as well, it had been too much to ask. Instead of sitting in the posh, Italian restaurant, holding Erik’s hand and playing footsie under the table like teenagers whilst fighting off Erik’s lewd thoughts about all the ways they’ll have sex that night, Charles is standing in the parking lot of the said restaurant after paying a fortune for the damaged brass frames of the chairs and the twisted silverware reprimanding his near crazy Alpha.

‘Erik, no!’

‘Erik, yes!’ Erik says. His mouth is filled with blood from the vicious cut on his lip.

‘You can’t puncture people’s cars like that.’

‘I didn’t puncture his car,’ Erik says folding his arms over his chest defensively, ‘I only let the air out of the tyres and bent the chassis and twisted the axial. Besides, I wouldn't have done any of that if you’d let me punch the bastard properly like I had wanted to.’

Charles counts to ten and takes a deep breath. ‘You can’t punch people because they touched me, Erik. Tony just patted me on the shoulder.’

‘He more than patted you on the shoulder.’ Erik pokes his finger in the air. ‘And he called you _chum_.’

‘Because, we _are_ chums. Tony and I studied together in school.’ Erik twists his face in a snarl and Charles continues. ‘Now, here’s what we’re going to do. We’re going to Tony’s house tomorrow and you’re going to apologise for hitting him like a mature adult.’

‘No!’ Erik spits out vehemently.

‘Fine,’ Charles draws out slowly, ‘then you cannot touch me for a month.’

Charles has a stash of threats that he uses wisely and in times of dire need. Like when Erik had threatened to stage a nude protest against the Mutant Registration bill or when he had wanted to crumple the sculpture of another artist Emma chose over his. And.. in times like this. So he counts it as a small victory when Erik grumbles and gets into the car. Only the triumph is short lived when Erik says, ‘Oh, I almost forgot, I loosened the gearbox as well.’

 

_They don’t eat or sleep properly. They’ll keep you up all night._

 

Charles wakes up in a jolt not for the first time that night, or for the two nights before that for that matter. It’s always difficult to sleep with Erik’s mind bright at work in the workshop, with the way his mind lights up with a stroke of artistic inspiration.

Grumbling, Charles gets out of bed and puts on his slippers. The sound of AC/DC’s ‘Thunderstruck’-- which has been playing on repeat for the past day or so-- gets louder as he walks to the backyard, and reaches to almost deafening levels when he enters the workshop. Erik’s working on a sculpture that still doesn’t make any sense to Charles. There are metal scraps everywhere-- which tremble and thump to the beat of the music-- on the ground and on the table siding one wall. Also on the table are five mugs and two large coffee pots. Both empty.

_Erik!_ Charles projects mentally, because there’s no way Erik can hear him over the atrocious sound Erik dearly labels as ‘soothing music’.

Erik whips around in his direction, and he looks worse than Charles had thought he would. His hair is askew, there are dark circles around his eyes and for reasons unknown, he has converted himself into a human magnet with fine copper dust and iron shavings sticking to his skin and clothes. 

_Charles_ , Erik beams and grins with all his teeth.

_Turn off the music!_

Charles sways a little in place as the music shuts off and the room dulls down to silence-- it’s that or the result of all the sleep he’s been missing out on the last three days.

‘How much coffee did you actually drink?’ Charles asks once he regains his footing.

‘Oh, I don’t know,’ Erik says flippantly and points to the pile of mugs and pots on the table. ‘All of that for sure.’

Good God! Erik hadn’t eaten dinner that night. Charles hopes he hasn’t been drinking all that coffee on an empty stomach.

‘Did you have lunch this afternoon? I had put it in the fridge’

‘I don’t think so.’ Erik shrugs a lazy shoulder dislodging a piece of iron filing to the ground. ‘What time is it?’

It’s worse then. It’s unlikely that Erik’s had breakfast with how he was still in the workshop when Charles had left early for work.

‘Get to bed now!’ Charles orders.

‘What? No!’ Erik protests. ‘I’ve only begun on this. There’s still so much to be done.’

‘You can do all that tomorrow, once you’ve slept and eaten and bathed. Now, get to bed.’

‘No-’ Erik’s in the middle of another protest when Charles cuts him. ‘Erik Magnus Lehnsherr, if you don’t come to bed now, I’m packing my bags and moving to Raven’s.’

Of course, Charles has been with Erik long enough to know that the night wouldn’t end there. It’s almost dawn by the time he forcefully feeds Erik and the metal bender’s mind is calm again in sleep; and he smiles tiredly and sighs to himself when his colleagues tease him at the university attributing the bags under his eyes to a night intense of love making.

Only if they’d known.

 

_And… And they drool, Charles… Like everywhere!_

 

Charles should find it flattering when Raven or Hank or their friends say that Erik is drooling over him, but he doesn’t. Because it’s quite literally so in their case. 

Erik doesn’t have a lot of irritating habits-- well, with Erik Charles has somewhat pushed the definition of ‘irritating’ to the extreme. But the one habit that annoys Charles to wit’s end is the fact that Erik drools like a toddler when he’s asleep. 

Charles had woken up the morning after the first time they’d had sex to a wetness on his chest where Erik had been fast asleep.

He even has a tweed jacket tucked somewhere in the back of their closet that he cannot wear to class because it’s drool stained. 

 

_And they get ill often. Do you know how difficult it is to take care of an unwell baby? I know. A_ _colleague_ _of mine keeps complaining._

 

Erik doesn’t fall ill often, but when he does, it’s a feat on its own.

'Where do you think you're going?' Charles asks looking up from his book at Erik, who has escaped the confines of their bed.

'I just remembered that I have to send out a mail. I can't sleep... ' his husband mutters before the rest of his sentence transforms into a coughing fit.

Erik hides his face in the crook of his elbow while his entire frame racks with the intensity. The metal manipulator's sweat shirt is stained with sweat and medicine that escaped his mouth when Charles had forced him to take some time ago. His closely cropped hair is matted down, so that now, its sticking to his skull. His eyes are drooping shut and even the scowl he tries to sport protesting Charles' order to sit still is losing its impact on his haggard face.

Charles sighs. 'Go back to bed,' he says as he picks up his book and gets up from the sofa, 'I'll read to you until you fall asleep. The emails can wait.'

 

_Fine, I agree that babies love you unconditionally and all, but it won’t matter when they can’t stand on their own or when they’re falling on their asses like...drunk adults._

 

People who know them often wonder why a young and accomplished Omega like Charles settled for an alpha like Erik, brash and grumpy and prone to temper tantrums that he is. That’s because they’ll never know Erik the way he does-- and a small, selfish part of Charles wishes they never do. Because they don’t know the power of Erik’s mind, the depth of his loyalty or the intensity of his love. Because, like everything else he does, Erik’s love is uninhibited, unabashed and unconditional. It’s the kind of love Charles had never dreamt of being subjected to until he met Erik.

There are moments where Erik looks at him in a crowded room like he’s the only person present and Charles forgets to breathe, moments where Erik pulls him into an impromptu dance in the middle of the kitchen projecting a feeling of _happy_ so potent that Charles’ heart feels a little too small for his chest; moments that make putting up with all of Erik’s nuances and temper tantrums worth it. Moments like this, where Erik, drunk to his wit’s end, is trying to find the perfect spot to lay his head and fall asleep on Charles' lap.

Charles chuckles and it amplifies on Erik’s face in a grin. A grin so broad that it shows all his teeth and crinkles the edges of his eyes and scrunches up his nose adorably. 

‘I lourb you,’ Erik slurs in a haze. He doesn’t have to say anything because Charles already knows. The thick fog of _home, happy, love, peace_ that had been enveloping Charles’ mind dissipates slowly as Erik falls asleep on his lap, drooling and all.

Carding his hand through Erik’s coarse hair, Charles smiles fondly. ‘I love you, too, you big baby.'

It’s equal parts amusing and endearing that the most feared Alpha in all of Frost Companies is a veritable child when he’s drunk, or ill, or- And that’s when it hits him.

One hand still petting Erik’s head, Charles picks his mobile with the other and texts Raven: _Raven, I do have experience dealing with children. I’ve been married to the grumpiest one, after all._

*

**Epilogue**

A year later Lorna is born. And two years after that, they have David. 

Turns out that Raven’s qualms over Charles having children was an enactment of her fear of losing her brother's time and love. She gets on-board quickly, however, once she’s designated to be Lorna’s Godmother-- and David’s after that. 

Raven constantly jokes with Charles that it’ll be a comedy of errors if his children are born with Erik’s grumpiness. But contrary to Charles’ worst nightmares, his children take after his temperament. 

Even today Charles maintains that he has three children. 

It’s always amusing to see the confusion on people’s faces and in their minds when he tells them the names and ages of his kids: My eldest, Erik (36), my first born, Lorna (3) and my sweet little David (1). Through the years their ages vary with Charles’ answers, of course; but his answer to the question ‘who’s the most troublesome of them all’ always remains the same: My husband.

-

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't tell me that, in his heart of hearts, Erik's not just a big, grumpy baby! Lol
> 
> 1\. Also, I'm a grown ass adult and I still drool. THE STRUGGLE IS REAL PEOPLE!! IT'S NOT MADE UP. lol  
> 2\. In Erik's defense, he's an artist, so he loses track of time and forgets to eat and drink in the process. I once forgot to brush my teeth in a painting spree. Hey, it happens. lol
> 
> P.S: This is the bike that Erik wants to buy (also the bike I want): It’s a Triumph Rocket :D
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you for reading! :D  
> And do let me know what you thought!! :D  
>   
> Also [JackyJango](https://jackyjango.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!


End file.
